DE 20 2006 012 150 U1 describes a tool box that has lower box part and an upper box part. The lower box part and the upper box part together form a storage container that can be folded back from a storage position in which screwing tools disposed therein cannot be removed, into a removal position in which the tools stored therein can be removed. In order to gain insight about the tools stored therein when the storage container is closed, the upper box part carries a label on which the tools are pictured that are stored in the storage container.
In the prior art, textile tool bags are known in which screwing tools are stored. The textile tool bags can be brought from a storage position in which the tools stored therein cannot be removed, into a removal position in which the tools stored therein can be removed. In order to give the user insight about the type of tools that is contained in the storage device in the storage position, an image of one or more of the tools contained therein is embroidered onto the textile casing that forms the storage container.
Furthermore, it is known to provide storage containers made from a rigid material with relief-like embossments that have the exact shape of tool stored in the storage device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,587 B2 describes a storage device lid that is provided with embossments.
DE 56 459 A1 describes a storage device for screwing tools which, in a lid of the storage container, has a window-shaped opening through which a portion of the tool stored therein protrudes outwards so that simply by palpation the type of tool stored therein can be identified.
Moreover, there are storage containers that have a window that enables to take a look into the interior of the container.
In the case of the storage device mentioned at the beginning, a label indicates the type of the tool stored in the storage device so that even in the closed state, the user is given an indication of the content of the storage device. However, under poor visibility conditions, in particular in darkness or if the suitable tool has to be searched for by blindly reaching into tool bag, the corresponding storage device cannot be found simply by palpating. This disadvantage can also be found in the case of textile tool bags on which the image of the tool is only embroidered onto the textile casing. Only in the case of such storage devices with containers, the surface of which is provided with an embossment or from which a shape-defining portion of the tool protrudes through a window, the type of the tool stored in the storage container can be determined by palpating. However, such embossments and/or tool portions protruding through a window act contrary to space-saving stowing of the storage devices since the embossments are voluminous and make it in particular difficult to stack a plurality of storage devices on top of one another.